Prince (Prince of Persia 2008)
The Prince is the main protagonist of the Prince of Persia video game. History Not much is known about Prince except he even at a young age was an adventurer and his parents died. After this he became a thief as well and would often rob the dead and living in hopes of one day being rich. After what seems to be another successful theft he apparently lost his donkey named Farah. As he looks he encounters a woman who is being perused by armed warriors. He rushes in and quickly defeats them. He then ask the woman her name which she informs him it is Elika. As Prince asks why they where after her she explains she is a Princess of the Ahura tribe. As she informs him he should find Farah, whom she first thought was his girlfriend, Prince corrects her but they are soon chased by more warriors. As the warriors cut the bridge they are on Prince nearly falls to his death only for Elika to use magic to fly and save him from certain death. Exhausted from this Prince offers to carry her for the time being. As they get closer to the tribes location they talk and get to know each other. Elika eventually points out she needs to do something or else the God of Darkness, Ahriman, will escape and take over the world if not universe. Prince is at first skeptical and even ask who Ahriman is. Elika points out long ago Ormazd, the God of Light, and Ahriman kept the universe in balance until Ahriman decided he wanted absolute control over everything and attacked his brother. She also points out that her father had freed Ahriman after she had died and that is when she got her powers presumably from Ormazd. Prince then tells her he will help as otherwise he was unsure she would be successful. Elika points out they need to reach the Fertile Grounds as if they are destroyed there would be no hope but they would likely fight off demonic beasts and Ahriman's generals, the Corrupted, as now that they are all free they would stop at nothing to destroy the grounds. One by one the Prince and Elika cleansed the Fertile Grounds and eventually kill all the Corrupted except Elika's father who escapes. As they finally defeat and imprison Ahriman; Elika dies by giving up all her life force in order to do it. Upset about this he makes a deal in return for freeing Ahriman, Elika would be revived. Happily Ahriman accepted this deal and once free revived her much to her anger. Prince tries to justify there has to be a better way as Ahriman would be free again soon anyways but Elika decides to abandon him in hopes of finding her people and just resealing him for the time being. The game ends with Prince dashing away in hopes of stopping Ahriman for good. Personality Prince does his best to not get close to anyone as he believes that people are untrustworthy and could turn on you at any moment. He also is very greedy as he is said to steal even from the dead as he realizes they can't spend it thus they have no use for it. Over the game he often tried to lessen the tension by playing games like "I spy" and making jokes. He is also shown to fallen in love with Elika. Another defining personality trait is the fact it's evident he doesn't care about Ormazd or Ahriman. He has a low opinion of both Gods and wonders why he's stuck in the middle of the conflict and just wants to save the world and universe so he can get back to his lifestyle. He also seems to be utterly fearless due to his view of just living in the moment. Abilities The prince has no supernatural abilities or magic but is at the peak of human strength and reflexes. He is shown to be able to run on walls and preform acrobatics with relative ease and to be a skilled swordsman that can fight multiple enemies at once. Trivia *According to him his donkey is named Farah who was the previous love interest of his last installments counterpart. Navigation Category:Nameless Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Fortune Hunters Category:In Love Category:Lethal Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Titular Category:Male Category:Anti Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Casanova Category:Adventurers Category:Big Good Category:Fighter Category:Global Protection Category:Mysterious Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Arrogant Category:Thrill-Seekers